staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Kwietnia 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Bajki rosyjskie - Wyrwidąb, odc. 27 (Walidub) kraj prod.ZSRR (1952); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Budzik - Makarony; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Krówka Mu Mu - Kto wybiera się na południe?, odc. 19 (Going south for the winter, ep. 19); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Wesołe łotrzyki - Walentynki odc. 6 (Help! I'm teenage outlaw - Valentine); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Bądź modna (THE CLOTHES SHOW SERIA II); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 6/34; serial; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Laboratorium XXI wieku; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Taki pomysł; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1265; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1654 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 68; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Zwierzęta świata - Inwazja krokodyli cz 2 (Inwazja krokodyli) 25'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Emma Ross; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Janosik - odc. 6/13 - Worek talarów - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4295 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4510); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4296 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4511); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Temat dnia - rozmowa Jedynki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1659 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1802; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1270; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie - 31; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Binki schodzi na złą drogę, odc. 28 (Binky Goes Bad); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Kwatera Bożych Pomyleńców - txt str.777 108'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Jerzy Zalewski; wyk.:Jerzy Trela, Daniel Olbrychski, Jan Peszek, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Maria Ciunelis, Jerzy Światłoń, Magdalena Cielecka, Renata Dancewicz, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Piotr Bajor; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Megaloteria - losowanie miesiąca; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Dobre kino - Jesień Czejenów (Cheyenne Autumn) 147'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1964); reż.:John Ford; wyk.:Richard Widmark, Carroll Baker, Karl Malden; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Na własne oczy - Święty ogień (Holy Fire) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2007); reż.:Yoram Sabo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Kojak seria 1 - Zwolnienie warunkowe, odc.19 (Kojak I, Down a Long And Lovely River, ep.19); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Notacje - Krzysztof Teodor Toeplitz. O mediach przy Okrągłym Stole; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 204 Ostatni raz; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Milly i Molly - odc 25/26 Sól i pieprz (Milly, Molly Salt and Pepper); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Przystanek praca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 407; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:10; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Przygody Tarzana - odc 31/75 Złamana obietnica (Tarzan ep. 203 Broken promise); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Flipper - odc. 21/44 Flipper mówi (Flipper Flipper Speaks); serial kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Magnum - odc. 58/162 40 lat po Sand Island (MAGNUM P. I. s. 3 Forty years from Sand Island); serial kraj prod.USA (1982); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 MASH - odc. 157 (MASH (s. VII, Major Ego)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 363 Nieplanowana rola; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Fort Boyard ; reality show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Fort Boyard - kulisy 16:40 Córki McLeoda - odc. 16 - Smak zwycięstwa (McLeod's Daughters ep. Playing to Win) kraj prod.Australia (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kontakt; program interwencyjno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (5); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 117; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Uważaj na kioskarza - (3); program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 249 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 654; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 410; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Tancerze - odc. 1; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Bruce Parramore; wyk.:Magda Walach, Marcin Dorociński, Wojciech Mecwaldowski, Katarzyna Glinka, Katarzyna Cichopek, Mirosław Baka, Małgorzata Niemirska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Tancerze - kulisy - odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 30. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej (Wrocław 2009) - "Gra szklanych paciorków" - koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Wieczór artystyczny - Szlachetny dzikus (film o Bronisławie Malinowskim) 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.: Jerzy Domaradzki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:26 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:02 Reportaż TVP INFO - Lista Olewnika; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:02 Kompania Alfa: Dziennik iracki - Zasady użycia siły (Alpha Company - Recon Marines/Alpha Company: Iraq Dairy. Rulet of Engagment); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:22 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:04 Reportaż TVP INFO - Lista Olewnika; STEREO 02:28 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:49 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:52 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:27 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:39 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 04:01 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:57 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:38 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:52 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 152, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 6:55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:10 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 7:55 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 10:20 Miodowe lata - odc. 26, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - Narzeczona w niebezpieczeństwie - odc. 31, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1254, Polska 2009 12:00 Dzień kangura - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Wzór 2 - odc. 17, USA 2005 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 886, Polska 2009 14:40 Świat według Kiepskich - Zrób sobie babkę - odc. 51, Polska 2000 15:10 Świat według Kiepskich - Lato w mieście - odc. 52, Polska 2000 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Śmiertelna przysięga wierności - odc. 41, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 21, USA 2003-2004 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 887, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1255, Polska 2009 20:00 Megahit - Kod da Vinci - thriller, USA 2006 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:15 Człowiek w ogniu - dramat sensacyjny, Francja, Włochy 1987 1:15 Fala zbrodni - Koń trojański - odc. 89, Polska 2007 2:05 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:05 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 120, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:35 Proste życie - odc. 6, USA 2003 12:05 Telesklep - magazyn 12:35 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 14:45 Krok od domu - odc. 14, USA 2006 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Nastolatki z poprawczaka 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 121, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Od nowa Polska 2009 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1115, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Zrządzenie losu Polska 2009 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show - Ewa Kasprzyk i Filip Bobek 22:35 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:20 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:55 Rodzina Soprano - odc. 4, USA 2006 0:55 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 1:25 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 1:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:10 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:10 Telesklep - magazyn 3:30 Rozmowy w toku - Nastolatki z poprawczaka 4:25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.30 Lalola (98) - serial kom., Argentyna 05.15 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 05.40 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.20 Zbuntowani (67) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 08.25 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 09.25 Eureko, ja to wiem! - teleturniej 10.25 Nie igraj z aniołem (25) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.25 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozr. 12.25 Lalola (99) - serial kom., Ar-gentyna 13.30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.00 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (3) - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Zbuntowani (68) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyz 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Nie igraj z aniołem (26) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 1000 złych uczynków (6) - serial animowany, Polska 20.30 Włatcy móch (72) - serial animowany 21.05 4 Discovery: Tajemnica świętego Graaia - film dokumentalny 22.05 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 23.05 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 00.05 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Mała czarna - talk show 02.05 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 03.05 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 03.30 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 03.55 Komenda - mag. policyjny 04.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Szkoda gadać - odc. 61; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Kiedy słońce traci blask - odc. 3 -Insulina (Kdyż se sluci nedari odc. 3 Insulin); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Spotkałem Papieża 34'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Sadurski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Rozmowy na temat... - Koncerty na świecie (Alosza Awdiejew); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1265; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1644; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Smak tradycji - Wielki Tydzień; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 M jak miłość - odc. 638; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 2/18* - Hotel Excelsior; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Podróżnik - Marrakesz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Nawigator - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Czas leśnych brodaczy; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Z archiwum IPN - Misja Retingera; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1265; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Co brzmi w trzcinie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1644; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 80; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 81; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Studio Polonia - Stypendia (M. Bieniek + K. Woźniak + J. Wojnarowski); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Recital Ireny Santor; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Nasz reportaż - Zaklinacz czasu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:15 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:13 Dzika Polska - Czas leśnych brodaczy; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1265; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Co brzmi w trzcinie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1644; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 80; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 81; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Nasz reportaż - Zaklinacz czasu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:15 Nawigator - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:30 Z archiwum IPN - Misja Retingera; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Studio Polonia - Stypendia (M. Bieniek + K. Woźniak + J. Wojnarowski); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Wojna postu z karnawałem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Wokół wielkiej sceny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Komediantka - odc. 9/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Dżem - Rawa Blues Festiwal `92; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja /cz.1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Muzyka lekka, łatwa i przyjemna - Aktualne przeboje, piosenki z filmów i musicali; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja /cz.2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Chandler, poeci i inni...; program poetycki; wyk.:Ewa Kaim, Roman Gancarzyk, Andrzej Deskur, Marek Kalita, Tadeusz Huk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Zapiski z nocnych dyżurów; widowisko; wyk.:Roman Gancarczyk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Inne miejsca.... Jacek Podsiadło 26'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Korsarz (L'Avventuriero) 106'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (1967); reż.:Terence Young; wyk.:Anthony Quinn, Rosanna Schiaffino, Rita Hayworth, Richard Johnson; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Tarnowska Orkiestra Kameralna; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Kwiecień 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1961); reż.:Witold Lesiewicz; wyk.:Maria Ciesielska, Piotr Pawłowski, Franciszek Pieczka, Jerzy Turek, Jan Kobuszewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Tani program o poezji i prozie - Krzysztof Jaworski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Tani program o poezji i prozie - reaktywacja. Krzysztof Jaworski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 17:30 Małe filmy wielkich reżyserów - Jak co dzień... 11'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Kazimierz Karabasz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Małe filmy wielkich reżyserów - Kiedy ty śpisz 10'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Wajda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Małe filmy wielkich reżyserów - Absolutorium 18'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcel Łoziński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Małe filmy wielkich reżyserów - Chłopcy 13'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Dejczer; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino - "Kratka"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Telekino - Kratka 49'; film TVP; reż.:Paweł Łoziński; wyk.:Jerzy Kamas, Michał Michalak, Jadwiga Bukowska, JOlanta Czaplińska, Jerzy Dominik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Muzyczne Odkrycia Jasnej Góry: Wolfgang A. Mozart - Symfonia "Paryska" KV 297; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Panorama kina światowego - 12:08 na wschód od Bukaresztu (Fost sau n - a fost? / East of Bucharest) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.Rumunia (2006); reż.:Corneliu Porumboiu; wyk.:Mircea Andreescu, Teodor Corban, Ion Sapdaru, Cristina Ciofu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Mścisław Rostropowicz (Mstislav Roztropovich in memoriam) 28'; balet kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); reż.:Enrique Sánchez Lansch; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Mścisław Rostropowicz gra II Koncert wiolonczelowy Krzysztofa Pendereckiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Strefa - Czytanie dramatu - "Dziewczynka"; widowisko kameralne; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Strefa - Sztuka Ekranowana - Bartosz Szydłowski; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Strefa - Studio R - Paktofonika; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Strefa - Małe jest wielkie - odc. 38 - Mark Romanek II; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Strefa - Notacje Artystyczne - Leon Tarasewicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Kino nocne - Machuca (Machuca) 115'; dramat kraj prod.Chile, Hiszpania (2004); reż.:Andrés Wood; wyk.:Matías Quer, Ariel Mateluna, Manuela Martelli, Aline Küppenheim; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 03:25 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Jan Nowak - Jeziorański. Listonosz; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Notacje - Jan Nowak - Jeziorański. Tam jest wasza ojczyzna; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Zakręty dziejów - Wielki początek; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Żywot świętego Wojciecha; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 10 - Jak zostać kosmonautą; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:33 Kulisy III RP - Zagadka śmierci księdza; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:34 Zwłoki nieznane; film dokumentalny; reż.:Robert Kaczmarek 10:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Uniwersytet Jagieloński cz 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Zawsze w Europie - cz. 2; film dokumentalny; reż.:Irena Wollen; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Dzieje Polaków - Powrót Arcyksiężnej Habsburg; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Księżna Pani; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grażyna Ogrodowska, Anna sekundewicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Tajemnice historii - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 2 (Treasure of sacred art: Tuscan journeys); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kontrowersje - W szponach NKWD; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Kolaboracja; reportaż; reż.:Józef Gębowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Za obce pieniądze - KBW - utrwalacze komunizmu; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Zawsze wierni; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Brzozowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kresowe Dzieje - Wielkie dzieje małej Trembowli; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Trembowla; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Tajemnice historii - Auto Hitlera (Auto Hitlera); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 3/2009; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 6/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Tajemnice historii - Historia III RP - 1989 - 1993 Jesteśmy we własnym domu. Rządy opozycji demokratycznej; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Tajemnice historii - Adolf i Eva (Adolf i Eva); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Zakręty dziejów - Wołyń 1943; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Wołyń - zapis zbrodni; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jadwiga Nowakowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Po co nam to było - Powtórka z kabaretu - Krystyna Sienkiewicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Wojna domowa - odc. 12/15 Monolog zewnętrzny; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Tajemnice historii - Białe niebo Afryki; reportaż; reż.:Izabela Klementowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1993/4; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:05 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 08:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Kotwice Kołobrzeg - Energa Czarni Słupsk; STEREO 09:40 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: Wisła Kraków - Lotos Gdynia; STEREO 11:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Anwil Włocławek - Polpharma Starogard Gdański; STEREO 12:50 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK, 2. runda play - off (4); STEREO 14:25 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Unia Leszno - Caelum Gorzów; STEREO 16:25 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Sportowa debata; STEREO 17:55 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: podsumowanie; STEREO 18:55 I Liga piłki nożnej - Widzew Łódź - Dolcan Ząbki; STEREO 21:05 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Lotos Gdańsk - Unibax Toruń; STEREO 00:30 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 00:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 15:55 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Turcja - Hiszpania - I połowa; STEREO 16:45 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Turcja - Hiszpania - II połowa; STEREO 17:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (57) - Tabu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Świata Pruszków 2009 (dz. I); STEREO 19:35 Dzika Polska - Bielszy odcień dzikości; serial dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Liga Mistrzów 1/8 finału - Manchester United - Internazionale - I połowa; STEREO 20:50 Liga Mistrzów 1/8 finału - Manchester United -Internazionale - II połowa; STEREO 21:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 363 Nieplanowana rola; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Świnia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Homo areozolus - Film o Profesorze Leonie Gradoniu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:25 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku